Arranged Marriage
by gl22
Summary: Hinata is dating Naruto, but she is to marry a man from the land of Whirlpool. What will happen? One-shot. I suck at summaries... and im still kinda new at this.


**DISCLAIMER - I do not own Naruto. If I did, Naruto & Hinata would already be an item 3**

**A/N - pleassssee review & tell me whatchu think. Im still kinda new at this.**

On one late snowing December night, Haishi Hyuuga was in his work room looking over marriage offerings that other rich clans gave him for his daughter's hand in marriage. Haishi was not happy about this, but his daughter had to be married by her 21st birthday and her 20th birthday was coming up in a few weeks. Every clan has been pressuring him and even his clan's elders are pressuring him to make a choice.

It has been 3 years since Konoha was destroyed by Pain and 2 years since the Fourth Great Ninja War. Konoha and its allies came out victorious. Sasuke has helped out in the war so when he came back, he was somewhat forgiven. He only had to have 2 anbus with him at all times and he was only given low rank missions. Sasuke and Sakura had been going out for a few months, Shikamaru and Temari got engaged last week and are planning their wedding, Chouji and Ino have been going out for a few weeks, Tenten and Neji are going out, almost everyone are in a relationship, even Lee found someone in Suna. The only ones who were single were Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga, and Shino Aburame.

Haishi wanted someone to come ask him face to face for his daughter's hand in marriage like a proper man, and that the man truly loved Hinata and Hinata returned those feelings. He wanted Hinata to be happy in a marriage, not forced and be upset. Haishi was in the middle of declining the 20th offer when suddenly there was a knock on his door.

"Come in," said Haishi in his cold voice, still reading over papers. The mysterious person came into his work room, "sit down." Said Haishi still didn't look up. When he did look at the person, he was shocked. "What do you want?" he said still in his cold voice, but inside he was a little happy.

"I would like your permission to marry your daughter, Hinata Hyuuga, before her 21st birthday." Said the mysterious man.

"And why should I do that? And how do you know she had to be married before her 21st birthday?" asked Haishi while raising an eyebrow.

"She told me so. And I have my reasons to marry her, but I tell you I really like her and it might even be love. And I assure you, if you let me marry her, you will not regret it."

"Why do you say that? And do you really like her?"

"I will tell you when the time comes, and yes sir I do."

"Okay, you have my permission." Said Haishi, he was happy that there was someone who had guts and actually came to him face to face.

"But I have one request." Said the mysterious man, putting his elbows on Haishi's desk.

"What?" replied Haishi.

"Please keep my identity a secret."

"Will do." Said Haishi, slightly amused. With this, he will not be bored. The mysterious man left with a poof and disappeared out of Haishi's sight. A couple minutes later a smile came to Haishi's face. He rarely smiles. While smiling, he automatically declined all the rest of the papers.

The next day Hinata was summoned into Haishi's work room.

"Come in" said Haishi with his cold voice.

"You summoned me tou-san?" asked Hinata. Throughout the years her stuttering has been gone. She rarely stutters, and when she does, it is because she is really nervous.

Haishi looked up at her, "Yes, take a seat."

Hinata took a seat in front of the desk and looked at her father, "Yes, tou-san?"

"I found a suitor for you, but you will not know him until your wedding planning which will be sometime next year. You and him will meet with me and the elders and plan." At that sentence, Hinata's heart dropped.

"B-but tou-san… why?" Hinata was about to spill tears.

"You have to be married before you turn 21, and the suitor was very… convincing." Said Haishi in his cold voice looking straight into his daughter's eyes. Hinata couldn't say anything. She was filled with emotions and just wanted to get out of there so she can let them out. "You may go now." At those words, Hinata ran out without closing her father's door. She ran and ran and ran until she got to training grounds 10, where her team always meets up. When she got there, she went to sit under a tree and was crying silently. Her head was to occupied that she didn't feel the presence approaching her

"Hinata-chan?" said a masculine voice that sounded like music to Hinata's ears. She'd know that voice anywhere.

Hinata looked up. Teary lavender eyes met with ocean blue eyes. "N-naruto-kun? What are you doing here? D-didn't you have a mission?" Hinata asked in between sobs.

"Yeah! I just got back right now and I was going to train before I report in because I came earlier than I was supposed to, which I was suppose to arrive in 2 more hours. Why are you crying Hinata-chan? Did someone hurt you? D-did… someone violate you?! I'll kill him!"

Hinata couldn't help but giggle at his antics. "No, Naruto-kun."

Naruto put on his big foxy grin that Hinata thought was oh so cute. "Say, let's go eat ramen? It always cheers me up!"

Hinata smiled, "Sure, let's go."

When they got to Ichirakus, Naruto ordered 10 bowls of miso ramen while Hinata ordered 1. When she was almost done eating, Naruto was on his 6th bowl, she said, "My father found me a suitor, and I am to get married sometime next year before my 21st birthday."

All she got was a response of "WHAT?!" from the one and only Naruto. "Do you know the guy? Is he cute? Is he nice? Is he strong? Will he be able to protect you?"

All she can say was "I don't know."

"You don't know?!" replied Naruto while standing up from his seat.

"Yes, I don't know. I don't know him at all. It was all arranged and my father won't tell me who he is. The only time I meet him will be on… our wedding day."

"What?! I am going to have a little chat with your asshole father! No one forces my precious friends to do things they don't want to." Naruto paid and was about to run out to the Hyuuga mansion but two arms around his torso was holding him back.

"No, Naruto-kun. If it's for the good of my clan.. I'll do it." Said Hinata while hugging him tighter.

"Hinata.. go out with me? I know our time is limited, but atleast we'll both be happy." Naruto turned around and hugged her back. He waited for awhile but when she wasn't answering, he got worried. Thoughts were filling his mind. What if she says no? What if she doesn't like me? "Hinata?" Naruto asked with worry in his tone.

"Y-yes." Was he reply.

"W-what?" Naruto couldn't believe his ears.

"I said yes." Said Hinata while smiling.

It was almost dark when Naruto and Hinata walked hand in hand to the Hyuuga mansion. After they ate, they went for a stoll in the park. Then they went to see a movie. They would have stayed longer, but Naruto still had to report to the Hokage.

"Bye Hinata. I'll pick you up at 10 in the morning tomorrow." Naruto said while putting on his grin.

"Okay Naruto. Bye." Hinata said. She gave him a hug that lasted about a minute then she watched him walk off. When he rounded the corner, she went inside.

* * *

A month has passed since Hinata and Naruto has been going out. They still haven't kissed yet and they been on plenty of dates. On this date, it was special. It was their one month anniversary and Naruto made a picnic. Yep, Naruto made it. And no, there was no ramen. This was special to him, and he even picked the spot, which was at a waterfall he found when him, Hinata, Shino, and Kiba were on a mission. It was where he met the beautiful unknown girl dancing in the water. Till this day, he still wonders whom she was. "Do you want to know why I picked this place Hina-chan?" Naruto asked.

Hinata looked at Naruto, "Why Naru-kun?" she asked.

Naruto put on a grin, "Remember our mission to find the Bikochu beetle to find Sasuke-teme?" at this Hinata nodded, "Well on the mission, I came here to use the bathroom and I saw a girl here. She was dancing on the water, swaying her body in a rhythm and controlling the water. It was awesome and she was so beautiful. But when I went to talk to her, she ran away." When he finished, Hinata was blushing a very deep red. The girl he saw was her when they were smaller. She wanted to tell him right now but she had a better idea.

"Naruto, do you want to see something cool that I have been working on since I was a genin?" Naruto nodded his head furiously while smiling. Hinata went to the water and started to take off her shirt.

"Oi?! Hinata? What are you doing? I-isnt doing that too soon?!" Naruto asked quickly while covering his eyes.

Hinata looked at him and giggled, "Naruto, its okay. You're thinking too much. Look." By this time Hinata was only in her bra and underwear. Naruto was fighting the urge to have a major nosebleed and faint was his girlfriend was oh so beautiful with a developed body. Hinata started to go into the water and she stood on it. Then she started dancing with the water. Naruto looked at her in awe and he was speechless. When Hinata finished, she couldn't help but laugh at Naruto's admiring face.

"S-she was you? The beautiful girl was you?" Naruto asked while standing up to get Hinata's clothes and handing them to her.

Hinata started to put her clothes on, "Yeah, sorry I didn't tell you. But you know how shy I was back then." She had a blush on her face.

"The beautiful girl in my dreams is my beautiful girlfriend. Im the happiest man in the world!" Naruto exclaimed. "Umm, sorry Hina-chan but I need to use the bathroom real quick. Be right back!"

"okay" Replied Hinata.

Naruto went to go used the bathroom and when he came back Hinata was sitting on a big rock waiting for Naruto. She already packed up eaverything and was ready to go.

Meanwhile at the Hyuuga mansion, Haishi was in his work room when he got an unexpected visitor. "Yes?" said Haishi.

"So when is our wedding planning? I cant wait to see her face." Said the mystery man.

Haishi looked at his calendar for awhile. "It will be on October. Then your wedding will be sometime in November. Now is January so you have 9 months to prove yourself, and don't forget, Hinata doesn't know who you are." When Haishi finished this, Hinata was already at the front lawn with Naruto. "You have to go now before she sees you." The mystery man nodded and left with a poof.

~Outside~

"Goodbye Hina-chan." Naruto said as he pecked her cheek.

"bye, Naru-kun." Hinata said while blushing. After that Naruto left. Hinata went to go inside and was met by her father at the door.

"Hinata, what are you doing?" her father asked with his harsh cold voice.

"Well, tou-san, I was on a date with Naruto-kun."

"You do remember you are getting married. What if your future husband sees you with another man?" her father glared at her.

"Well, I love Naruto-kun and I don't want to do this arranged marriage thing!" yelled Hinata while she ran inside to her room.

'hn, my daughter, you have grown so much.' Thought Haishi.

* * *

3 months has passed and October is 6 months away. Now it is late April and the temperature is starting to rise. Naruto and Hinata have been closer than ever these past few months. Naruto knows almost everything about Hinata and vice versa. On this warm late April day, the two young adults were going to see a movie. The movie was Warm Bodies and its about a zombie who falls in love with a human. After the date, Naruto walked Hinata home. Naruto looked at Hinata and was in awe by her beauty. Still after 4 months of dating, he still gets butterflies but little did he know, so does she.

Naruto kissed Hinata when they were at the front gates, "I love you Hina-hime" Naruto said before kissing her again.

"I love you too Naru-kun" Hinata said before she started walking in.

The next day Hinata had an unexpected visitor.

"Who are you?" Hinata asked, looking at the guy up and down. He had black spikey hair, dark brown eyes, his skin tone is tan, he was very muscular, and he was almost as tall as Naruto, but maybe a little taller. He wore a red shirt that was tight on him and he had black baggy ninja pants with a forehead protector that indicated he was from the land of Whirlpool that he wore on his arm like Shikamaru.

"Hello Hinata-chan. I am Daiske Kumuro from the land of Whirlpool. I am your fiancé, and I know we aren't supposed to meet, but I really wanted to get to know my beautiful future wife. Pleasure to meet you." Daiske said as he took Hinata's right hand and kissed the top.

"uhhh, sorry. I do not want to marry you. I was going to talk to my father because I already love someone else." Hinata said.

"tsk tsk, that wont be possible. Your father and I have a contract. That, you cant break. Sorry to disappoint you. Will you show me around? Its my first time here." Daiske said with a glint of mischief in his eyes.

Haishi came down from the stairs and saw the couple. "Show him around Hinata. He is your future husband after all." While he said that, all that was going through Haishi's mind is 'What the heck is he doing?!'

Hinata looked at her father with a surprised face. "Yes, tou-san." Hinata left after that and Daiske followed after.

While on the walk, Naruto saw Hinata.

"Hina-hime!" Naruto yelled out and waved out to her.

Hinata looked at Naruto and walked over to him, "Hi, Naru-kun." Hinata said before kissing him. Naruto noticed that there was a man with her and Hinata noticed where his stare was at. "Naru-kun, that is Daiske Kumuro. He is kinda… well my fiancé. And I cant do anything about it. Sorry, but I had to show him around."

"Its okay Hinata. Remember before we started dating, I said that our time was limited and yeah we should just be happy before you get hitched." Naruto said with sadness in his voice. Hinata was about to start crying because its almost near the end for them. "its okay, Hina-chan" Naruto said with a grin and thumbs up, "Im positive that in the future, we will be with eachother forever. We are like soulmates you know? Just believe, and go have time with that Daiske-butt guy." Naruto said before walking off.

Hinata was crying now and she didn't care if she cried in public, "Naruto-kun, im sorry." Hinata whispered to herself while Daiske looked at the scene that was going on and smirked. He walked over to Hinata and put an arm around her shoulder. "Don't ever touch me." Hinata said with a cold voice when she took away his arm around her and started walking the opposite direction Naruto went.

* * *

A few months have passed now. It was the month of Hinata and Daiske's wedding planning. Naruto and Hinata haven't talked to eachother much, and Hinata doesn't talk to Daiske much. Little did she know that throughout the months that have passed, Naruto has been watching her and he was closer to her than she thought. He felt bad about doing this, but he IS the number one hyperactive ninja in Konoha and he is unpredictable. On the day of the meeting with the clan elders, Hinata went into the room and Daiske was already there, sitting down, along with her father and elders. Something was odd about Daiske and it felt like he was stronger.

"Okay, we will start now. Who are you, what clan are you from, and why did Haishi choose you?" a clan elder started and pointed at Daiske.

"I am Daiske Kumuro. I am an orphan, and have no clan. I have no offerings but love for Hinata. Haishi did not choose me, I forced him to." Daiske lied. Haishi was shocked that he would lie, and the clan elders are shocked at what he said for another reason because they didn't know the truth. "Just kidding." Said Daiske and the tension in the room was gone with relief. Hinata was furious, though, because she didn't want to marry him. "Im tired of doing this." At this Hinata was happy because she thought he was talking about the marriage until she heard, "Haishi, may I tell you now why you wouldn't regret marrying off Hinata-chan to me?" Hinata and the elders were confused while Haishi nodded. "Very well then." Daiske did a couple of hand signs and transformed himself. He was… Naruto Uzumaki?

"I don't understand?" said a couple of elders.

"What is that… that demon doing here?" said the other elders.

"Naru-kun? What is going on?" whispered Hinata.

"Explain now, boy." Said Haishi.

"ahemm. Very well. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I asked Haishi for Hinata's hand in marriage in December before Hina-chan's 20th birthday. I am from the clan of Namikaze and Uzumaki. My tou-san is the one and only Minato Namikaze, the fourth hokage, who is also known as the Yellow Flash. My kaa-san is Kushina Uzumaki from the land of Whirlpool."

Everyone couldn't believe their ears. "WHAT?!" everyone said at once. "How do we know you're not lying?" said an elder.

All of a sudden there was a flash of orange, "Well, I can tell you im not." Said the voice behind the elder.

"H-how?" the elder asked, scared to death.

Naruto smiled. "Well this is my tou-san's technique."

"How did you find out about your tou-san and kaa-san, Naruto?" asked Haishi.

Naruto's grin was even wider. "Well, I have Hinata to thank for me meeting my tou-san." Naruto looked at Hinata and walked to her then kissed her.

"how?" asked Hinata with a confused look.

"Well remember when Pain attacked, and you came to save me?" Hinata nodded, "Well when I was going to unleash the 9th tail, I was stopped by a man. The one and only Minato Namikaze stopped me. Of course I was confused, then he said he didn't want to see kyuubi again but he did want to see his son so he called it evens. I asked him how he knew me and all, then he said that he was the one who named me and he told me I was his son. That was one of the happiest days of my life because I thought I was a no one who was abandoned. Thank you, Hinata, for giving me the chance to meet my father."

"Well that explains a lot. Minato was a good friend of mine. He must have thought that since you are his son, you would be able to handle it. And he wouldn't want to ask others for their infants…" Said Haishi, slighty surprised.

"Yep!" said Naruto. "And I met my kaa-san when I was training to control kyuubi. I learned a lot about my parents that day." Naruto but his right hand over his heart, "They will always be here with me." Then Naruto looked at everyone in the room, "So, about me and my Hina-hime's marriage, I want it as soon as possible. What about you, Hina-hime?"

Hinata looked at Naruto for a second, tears streaming down her face, before she smiled. "I would love that my Naru-kun."

Haishi looked at the couple and smiled. 'I knew she would be happy.' "So its decided. Naruto Namikaze will marry my daughter Hinata Hyuuga and I approve."

There was a round of applause in the room from all the elders. 'I guess they approved' Naruto thought then smiled. He looked at Hinata and she was smiling too.

Naruto walked outside hand in hand with Hinata. They walked around the villiage smiling.

"I don't get it Naruto. Werent you on a mission in December?" Hinata asked.

Naruto looked at her and smiled, "Yeah, but I sent a shadow clone to talk to your dad. Oh and remember when we had that date at the waterfall? Well when I went to use the 'bathroom' I sent a clone to talk to him about the date. The 'Daiske' you met and have been around was one of my clones."

Hinata smiled at him and kissed his cheek, "So you got me all worried for nothing?"

Naruto grinned, "Well, I am unpredictable. And besides, it wouldn't be fun if I just told you straight forward."

* * *

A few weeks have passed and next week will be Naruto and Hinata's wedding. Today, though, was a special day too. Today, Tsunade made Naruto the Rokudaime Hokage. Naruto is now the youngest person to be known as Hokage besides his father. When Tsunade told everyone about Naruto's heritage, the whole villiage was shocked. Most citizens were scared because of how they treated him when he was younger. There were only a couple of people who weren't shocked and they were: Haishi, Neji, Hinata, the clan elders, and Shikamaru. Neji found out a year ago when he saw a photo of the fourth hokage and a woman with long red hair in Naruto's wallet when it fell out at Neji's place. He asked Naruto about it and kept asking until Naruto finally told him. He was shocked and was about to tell everyone and tell them off for how they treated him but Naruto told him not to. From that day on, Neji has been calling Naruto by Naruto-sama. No one knew why but they didn't care until today. Shikamaru found out 2 years ago during the Fourth Great Ninja War and confronted Naruto about it. Of course Naruto told him, then asked him to keep it a secret, which he obliged. After the ceremony, Naruto moved into the Namikaze mansion. It will be the place Naruto and Hinata will live in when they get married. It is bigger than the Hyuuga mansion by a whole lot. Throughout the week, Naruto has been moving around stuff in his mansion and people where coming by to help and say sorry and beg for forgiveness. Naruto, being the nice guy he is, forgave them.

* * *

It is now the day of their wedding. Everyone in Konoha was invited and so were other clans out of the villiage. The Suna family came too. Of course Gaara wouldn't miss his first friend's wedding even if he was busy doing Kazekage stuff. Everyone was settled in a seat. The front rows were filled with his friends and Hinata's family. Naruto was wearing a white dress shirt with an orange vest over it, and a black tux over everything. He had on an orange tie and he had on black slacks, but under the slacks was a kunai that was taped to his ankle, just in his left was his best man was Sasuke. He was wearing like Naruto but with a black vest and red tie. To his far right stood Sakura, Hinata's bridesmaid. She wore a bright pink dress that ended at her knees. When the music started, the door opened up to reveal Hinata walking down with her father. She wore a long white wedding dress that hugged her curves. She had on very light make up that complimented her skin and her hair was curled. When she got to Naruto, her father left her side and Naruto took her hand. "You look even more beautiful everyday." Naruto whispered to her ear and she blushed.

The Fifth Hokage, Tsunade, was the one has power to grant marriages. Well, all hokages do but Naruto, the Sixth Hokage, was the one getting married. When Naruto and Hinata both said their "I do"s Tsunade said "By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." At that Naruto kissed his wife for a good 2 minutes. After that, they walked out and Hinata threw her bouquet and Tenten caught it. Then they went into a white carriage that was headed to Suna where they will have their honeymoon and a vacation for a month.

**THE END**

**A/N - review? I also uploaded this story on another website. this is my 3rd story so far, but its only uploaded on the other site & I only wrote 3 storys, so im a newbie. lol.**


End file.
